


【Haytham/Connor】分离 Detachment【科幻AU，亲情向】

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Inspired by Interstellar (2014), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 应该算是星际穿越AU？历经太空探索后仍然年轻英俊的海参爸爸回到地球，见到了已经白发苍苍老去的康康……
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【Haytham/Connor】分离 Detachment【科幻AU，亲情向】

**Author's Note:**

> *今天终于去看了星际穿越重映，虽然已经第四次看了但还是心情久久不能平复……从电影院一出来就有了这个脑洞，回来以后激情速写
> 
> *请配合BGM食用：Day One-Hans Zimmer，文是听着Interstellar原声码的

海尔森站在柔软的草皮上。这里是一个很大的旧庄园，草地已经因为干枯缺水而有些发黄，中间有条横过的小径。

现在是暮春的一个黄昏，整个山谷被夕阳的光芒染得一片金黄。草地旁是一片很大的玉米地，这种古老农作物的果实已经和阳光成了一样的颜色。和庄园外沿相接的是满是沙子的土地，海尔森望向贫瘠的荒地，微微皱了皱眉。

如果不是这座仍保持原貌的庄园提醒他此刻身处波士顿郊外，海尔森一定以为自己还在太空进行探索任务，去了另一个星系的一个陌生星球。

“你回来了。”一个苍老的声音将海尔森的思绪拉回现实。这个声音的语气不是询问，而是无比笃定。

随着木门吱呀的响声，一个穿着原住民风格服饰的老人从两层小屋中走了出来。他已经白发苍苍，腰背也不如年轻时挺拔硬朗。他拄着拐杖，艰难地驱使着因为旧疾隐隐作痛的双腿。

看到康纳的一瞬，海尔森忽然觉得眼眶有些湿润。虽然他离开地球前，已经进入青春期的康纳总是因为理念不合而顶撞他，两人在海尔森出发前夕最终闹得不欢而散，但看到已进入人生暮年的儿子，自认为内心早已在经历宇宙浩瀚后坚如磐石的海尔森还是被一种莫名的悲怆击中。迅速平复了情绪，海尔森答道，“我回来了，康纳。”

被叫作康纳的老人扬了扬拐杖，似乎本来想说些什么，但还是没有开口。海尔森走向已经垂垂老矣的康纳，仿佛跨越了他缺席的这几十年时光。

海尔森在康纳面前站定，“我很抱歉，son，我本以为我回来时你最多就和我一个年纪，没想到我错过了整整七十年……”摊了摊手，海尔森接着说，“Well，人们总觉得以自己短暂的生命和肤浅的智慧能丈量宇宙的尺度，事实证明，我们错了，错得非常愚蠢和彻底。”

海尔森说话的时候，康纳平静地看着面前依旧年轻英俊的父亲。海尔森的黑发束在脑后，海水般蔚蓝的双眼也如康纳记忆中一样清澈。

“当年为什么要不声不响地离开，father？”康纳质问道。海尔森这时才注意到，岁月在康纳身上留下的痕迹是如此深重，十三岁就长得比他高的儿子，现在竟比他矮了一些。

“那是一个千载难逢的契机，”海尔森看向远处的沙土地，“土星轨道上不知为何出现了一个虫洞。它随时有可能消失，我们必须立刻出发，穿过它前往几十光年外的另一个星系。”

康纳的目光始终没有离开海尔森，他语气激动地说，“你发现了那颗宜居的星球，成了全人类的英雄宇航员，但你抛下了我和母亲整整七十年！”

“你的母亲，她……”已经隐隐猜到了答案，海尔森不知道该怎么开口。

康纳用拐杖指了指身后的方向，“在你走后三年，母亲就因为一场意外不幸去世，她就葬在后面那片地，和外婆一起。”

海尔森上前一步，看向康纳的双眼，“我真的很抱歉，son……我不指望你会理解我的选择，也不奢求能得到你的原谅。”

康纳走向小屋门前的长椅，在长椅上坐定后，他才开口说道，“你一定是从地球上空那个太空城来的吧，人们都开始了新的生活，现在只剩下我这个老家伙留守这里了。”

海尔森也坐在了长椅上，定定地看着康纳，“我想一定还有和你持相同观点的守旧派留在这个随时可能完蛋的星球，守着所谓的‘故乡’。”海尔森的双眼染上了一丝疑惑，“你身为人类幸存者联邦统领的时候为什么要推动太空城的建设？你这个不愿意离开地球的老顽固，却把人类送去了地球上空，甚至木星、土星背后定居……”

康纳闭眼摇了摇头，“你这样用非黑即白观点看待一切的人无法理解我，father。留守地球只是我的选择，但我也深知地球时日无多，人类的希望在群星中，我不能让他们在这里白白等死。”

说罢，康纳从长椅旁的纸箱中一阵摸索，取出了两个满是尘土的深棕色玻璃瓶和一个已经有些生锈的开瓶器，“尝尝这个吧，我想你一定很久没有喝过了。”海尔森触摸到瓶身上的灰尘时忍不住皱了皱眉，但还是为他们打开了瓶盖。从海尔森手中取回瓶子，康纳看向缓缓下沉的夕阳，“这啤酒是人们去太空城前留下的，喝一瓶少一瓶……”

海尔森灌了口酒，没等康纳提问，自顾自地开始讲他漫游星空时的冒险。他用他的修辞和词汇储备中最华丽的语言讲了他们看到的一切。黑洞的吸积盘，只有茫茫冰原的星球，适宜人类居住的新家园……

就在海尔森准备讲述他怎样从那颗类地宜居星球返回的时候，康纳抬手示意海尔森暂停，“我想我听到这里就够了，father。人类的新家园和我无关，我没有必要了解那么多。”他看向身旁的海尔森，“我终于明白你们在那个被巨大黑洞统治的星系遭遇的意外，明白了为什么七十年后我已经到了人生的暮年，而你还和我记忆中一样年轻。”

海尔森眯起双眼，“康纳，你还是不想和我一起离开？土地沙化越来越严重，这里很快就会被沙尘暴彻底吞没——”

康纳摆了摆手，拄着拐杖站了起来。他朝玉米地的方向走了几步，“我已经离不开了。我的母亲，外婆，还有很多老友都长眠在这片土地。我和母亲一样，我们的族人都安土重迁，不会轻易抛弃自己的家园。”

海尔森嘴唇翕动，还想说些什么，但始终没有说出口，康纳背对着海尔森，双手握住拐杖站定，“你走吧，虽然我们还有血脉的纽带连接。但因为你在黑洞前遭遇的那个意外，我们已经不是一个时空的人了。”

“你的固执令我失望，”海尔森放下啤酒瓶，“但我将永远以你为荣，son。你在组织修建三个太空城时展现了过人的信念，力量，那些我毕生追寻的崇高特质……”说罢，海尔森站了起来，拍了拍身上的尘土，走到了康纳身边。

康纳侧过身看向海尔森，他的眼中看不出情绪，“再见了，father。”

海尔森重重地点了点头，没有多说什么，头也不回地转身离开。康纳看到夕阳橘红的光芒洒满了海尔森的飞行夹克，海尔森的身影越来越小，消失在了庄园门前小路的尽头。

* * *

  
海尔森被一个噩梦惊醒。他睁开双眼，看到他仍身处土星太空城分配给他的临时住所的舱房。闹钟还没有响，海尔森翻身下床，走到了落地窗前。

在这里能够看到巨大的土星和它迷人的光环，看着这样的景色，海尔森回想起了使他惊醒的那个噩梦。他看到地球上涌起了如山峰般高大的沙尘墙，摧枯拉朽的沙尘暴轻而易举地吞没了康纳所在的那个位于波士顿郊外的庄园。

海尔森明白，这是梦，也不是梦。地球终于迎来了那个被预言了无数次的末日，康纳也走向了他宿命中的结局。

稍加思索，海尔森便做好了决定。虽然已经漫游星空多年，但海尔森承认，他在心底里一直还算是一个地球遗民。他对于这三个暂时供人类生存的太空城没有任何归属感，如果他能选择，他希望自己的生命终结在星空，而不是这个金属牢笼。

海尔森决定再次踏上一次不知是否还有归途的冒险，去更远的星系探寻更多适宜人类居住的新家园，去挑战人类生命和想象力极限的宇宙边界。

他不在乎有没有归途。他已经失去了那个埋葬在旧时光里的家园，还有用一生守望他归来的人。


End file.
